Diana, the Fey and the Gargoyles
by LieutenantScribbler
Summary: Diana Levesque is Eliza Maza's new partner, and after the Hunter's Moon disaster, everyone's ready for at least a short length of peace. However, Diana's got a few secrets of her own, and that peace probably isn't going to last long. Eventual OC/Owen Burnett and OC/Puck -TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: A New Partner

**Chapter One: A Different Partner**  
**Manhattan, October 1996**

* * *

"Captain, this is a joke, right?"

Elisa Maza had an odd sense of déjà vu. She had said the same thing when Matt was assigned as her partner to provide some sense of protection. Now it was a little switched around.

Maria Chavez rolled her eyes. "No joke. Detective Diana Levesque has the abilities to become one of our best, and as such I want her trained by the best out there." Flattery while sounding like a hardass. A helpful skill when trying to negotiate with cops.

Elisa sighed. "Fine. Where is she?"

The door behind her opened, and Elisa turned to see a young woman, maybe twenty-five, maybe younger. Her face was non-descript, cheekbones a little high, a tiny scar across her right eyebrow, framed by long brown bangs, the rest of her chocolate hair tied into a braid. Diana Levesque seemed to be a crossover between Elisa and Matt, wearing jeans, a black dress shirt, an unbuttoned suit-coat and a knee-length off-white trench-coat. Her grey eyes were dark, and her skin just a shade lighter than Elisa's.

Diana held out a hand. "Tis a pleasure, Detective Maza." Her accent was soft, French muted by almost ten years in America.

Elisa shook it firmly, drawing a nervous smile to Diana's face. Chavez sighed. So far, so good.

"Maza, Levesque, I need you to investigate a few Gargoyle disturbances." As Chavez had predicted, both Maza's and Levesque's heads snapped toward her, brown and grey eyes wide.

Diana frowned. "What kind? Are there gargoyles we haven't seen before? Are the known ones acting out?"

Elisa looked faintly confused at Diana, but instantly remembered that the gargoyles file was mandatory reading nowadays.

Chavez shrugged. "These ones seem to be similar to Dr. Savarious's original clone of the Big Guy, only...different. No harassment, no ridiculous schemes about money. They seem to be almost identical. Always together. No more than three of them are spotted, but there could be more." Chavez handed over the case file, full of pictures of the three gargoyles.

The trio were indeed almost identical, the only difference being the colour of the long hair that streamed behind them as they glide. Diana almost visibly flinched as she registered the silver-haired, black-haired and golden-haired trio. Them, here? Not good. Diana subtly rubbed the leather cord around her wrist, fingers barely brushing the topaz bead.

Elisa, too, looked uncomfortable. "That sky looks familiar. I know that spot. We're going to the Aerie building."

* * *

**Yes. Gargoyles fanfiction. Feedback, anyone? I live on the reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not-So Familiar Face

**Chapter Two: A Not-So Familiar Face**

* * *

They took Elisa's car, Diana having tossed Morgan the keys to her Impala before leaving. She hesitated, but asked Elisa anyway, "Wouldn't this be more a task for Detective Bluestone and the Gargoyle Task Force?"

Elisa sighed. "The Task Force is on the brink of disbandment after the gargoyles proved to be friendly." Elisa wouldn't say another word on the matter. As they came to a halt in front of the infamous place of home and work for David Xanatos, Elisa looked at Diana seriously.

"Whatever you see here, Diana, doesn't leave the two of us. Understood?"

Diana raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Agreed. Likewise, if should I share any secrets with you?"

Elisa nodded. "Agreed. Now, we have a billionaire to question."

The detectives were met by a tall man with pale blonde hair and surprisingly pale blue eyes hidden behind graceful wire glasses. Elisa wasn't fazed; this was Owen Burnett, Xanatos's personal assistant, majordomo, and errand-boy; depending on how kind you were at the time.

Before Owen could even speak, Elisa sighed. "I'm here on business, Burnett. I need to speak to Xanatos."

Owen switched his gaze to Diana, and that's when he felt it. The odd tremor of magic. Faint, unused in recent months, but obviously ready for any kind of defence. The Puck wondered if she even knew it was there.

"Hello, Mr. Burnett. I'm Diana Levesque, Elisa's new partner." Diana moved her left hand as if to shake, but hurriedly lifted her right instead. Unknown to her, Owen had indeed glimpsed the cord and topaz on her wrist. The buzz of magic was especially powerful there. She had to know about it.

Owen nodded. "Of course. Mr. Xanatos is in a business meeting at the moment, but you seem to have a tact for arriving just before sunset, Detective Maza. Would you care to visit them while you wait?"

Elisa looked uneasily at Diana. "Remember what you promised me? This is where it comes into play." Turning back to Owen, she nodded her conformation.

While they were in the elevator, Diana was restlessly rubbing the leather cord, itching to do something. Cramped spaces were not her strong suit, especially when she was nervous.

As the elevator opened to the castle courtyard, Diana could barely restrain the urge to leap into the air. Cold, dramatic autumn breezes were her element. Standing at the top of the Gargoyles' tower would have to do.

Owen stayed at the top of the tower with them, which for him was unusual. He even smiled a bit as Diana gasped when the sun set, and cracks began to form in the thin outer shell of stone skin of the gargoyles.

Goliath embraced Elisa after he awakened, that romantic gesture gargoyles were known to do, embracing their loved one with wings as well as arms. Diana had to fight off a blush. Outward signs of affection and PDA had never been too comfortable with her. They just reminded her of something she didn't have. That, and it was embarrassing to say something was "adorable" as an adult.

Diana cleared her throat. "Not to ruin your moment or anything, Elisa, but I think introductions are in order?"

Elisa blushed. "Yeah. Goliath, this is my new partner, Diana Levesque. Diana, this is Goliath, leader of the gargoyle clan and my..." Cue Elisa's blush getting darker, "Significant other."

Smirking, Diana impulsively bowed. She jut assumed it was the right thing to do with beings from Scotland. Goliath, of course was reminded of the Princess Katherine on Avalon, but thought nothing of it. Many things here reminded him of Avalon as well as his old home.

"It's an honour, Goliath. I hope I can earn your trust as easily as Elisa seems to have."

Goliath nodded. "If Elisa trusts you enough to show us to you, you are already a friend of the clan."

Diana smiled. "My thanks, Goliath. Elisa, if you want to stay up here with the gargoyles tonight, I can go ask Xanatos about those odd photographs."

Owen frowned. "Odd photographs?"

Diana turned to him, looking at him curiously. "Yes. The Captain received some odd photographs by some gargoyle fanatics. Said that they were ones they hadn't seen before. A trio of green-skinned gargoyles, one blond, one black-haired and one with silver-white hair."

Goliath and Owen both looked shocked, and a little bit angry, which wasn't what Diana had been expecting.

"Somebody want to explain what's going on?" Diana asked, pulling off a fairly good imitation of Elisa whenever she was ticked.

Owen looked troubled. "Detective Levesque, whatever we say to you-"

"If it concerns magical beings of any sort, it won't be in the case files, I promise, Mr. Burnett." Diana interrupted, hands raised in mock surrender.

Owen nodded. "You'll want to follow me then, Detective Levesque."

* * *

**I know. I am really, really bad at updating. There's been some personal crap going on, so I haven't been about to post much. Once or twice a month will probably been the normal rate of posting. Feedback, please? **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting David Xanatos

**Chapter Three: Meeting David Xanatos**

* * *

"I apologize for the unscheduled intrusion, Mr. Xanatos, but a Detective Diana Levesque is here to ask you some questions."

David Xanatos smiled, a sleeping Alexander in his arms making the the picture of contentment. "Send her in, Owen, but please tell her that soft tones are absolutely necessary."

Diana entered the room, and taking in the sight, she tried and failed to keep the smile for taking over her face. "I'm Detective Diana Levesque, Elisa Maza's new partner. I have to ask, do you know anything about these gargoyles?"

Xanatos, handing off little Alex to Owen for the time being, looked over the photos, the shock and surprise only just visible on his face. Xanatos's face was stony when he looked up. "Things aren't exactly as they seem, detective."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to tell me, Mr. Xanatos. Now, I know who those three are, I just want to know what they're doing here."

Owen looked legitimately surprised at this admission. In his absolute surprise, he stuttered, "H-how?"

Diana bashfully laughed behind her hand, her right hand. The topaz and leather was just visible under her sleeve, and Diana tugged her sleeve sharply to cover it when she noticed Owen's eyes flicker toward it.

"Let's just say I've got secrets too," Diana murmured, her face blank.

Xanatos casually bulldozed through the the uncomfortable feeling of mistrust with his blunt self. "Alright. We've only spotted them once, on Alexander's birthday not even a month ago. It seemed they wanted to show themselves in celebration of their prince's birthday."

Diana held up her hand for a second. "Wait, wait. For Xander to be some sort of prince, he has to be related to either King Oberon or Queen Titania. How?"

Xanatos shook his head. "A story for another time, detective. Now, I'd like to dismiss the why and get straight to the how. Owen, is there anyway to contact them?"

Owen frowned with concentration. "Short of confronting them, I doubt it. And with our reputation, they will not talk to us. It might be possible that they will talk to Goliath, but anyone else-"

Diana interrupted. "Let me. Let me talk to them. They owe me answers anyway, and not about the investigation."

Xanatos shared a raised eyebrow with Owen, but left it at that. "Alright. It's just after sunset, so you should be able to see them from the uppermost tower and get their attention. I leave this to you, Detective."

Diana's short grin was without humor. "I'll find it best if you just call me Diana from now on, Mr. Xanatos. You'll know where to find me. Owen," she finished with a nod and a sincere smile to the majordomo, and walked out of the room.

Xanatos turned to Owen. He didn't even need to speak for Owen to know what Xanatos wanted.

"Definitely magical. The cord around her wrist is one source, but the more powerful magic is her own. A Halfling of some sort, Mr. Xanatos."

Xanatos nodded. "Diana Levesque could be of more use to us than we know."

* * *

**HI! So, yeah, I'm not dead. Not yet. I was finagling with Chapter Five, and I didn't want to post a new chapter, but I thought to myself, "They probably hate me anyway, might as well post chapter three." I still haven't fixed Chapter Five, but stuff's going to get complicated, so hold on. Chapter Four, though, is finished. So I may post that as soon as I've got chapter Five fixed. **

**Am I the only one who had the urge to call Alexander "Xander Xanatos"? That's Diana's term of endearment for the little guy.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Weird Sisters

**Chapter Four: Diana's secrets**

As soon as Diana left Xanatos's office, she realised she remained unnoticed by the other gargoyles roaming the halls. She even brushed up against a female lavender-coloured one that looked a little like Goliath, but the gargoyle didn't see her. Diana grinned. She knew it shouldn't have been so instinctive, that it needed to be more controlled, but it was in her blood. She wondered briefly how long it would take for any of them, even Owen, to realise her exact parentage, but dismissed the thought. She had a job to do.

When she reached the uppermost tower, Diana manually disabled any of the cameras pointing at her. No need to give either Xanatos or the department sensing that there was anything out of the ordinary. All Diana had to do now was wait.

As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long. In minutes, the camera saw the three gargoyles land on the tower, though Diana saw them as their normal form as Children of Oberon, pale women with flowing hair and dresses.

Diana had a single hand on her hip, and frowned at the women, giving them a short nod. "Luna. Selene. Phoebe. Long time, no see, Sisters."

Selene, the black-haired Sister of Vengeance, smirked. "You shouldn't worry. These people know all about your father. Particularly the- what was the word? -personal assistant. He is not what he seems."

Diana sighed. "I'm not worried about that. Not now, anyway. What are you doing here? Beyond the fact that Xanatos obviously doesn't trust you, you've been sighted by Gargoyle fanatics. Due to my chosen occupation, this could be problematic."

Phoebe, the golden-haired Sister of Grace, smiled kindly at Diana. "We are merely here to watch, Diana. Another plan of ours is finally in progress, and we plan to observe. We wish your new home no harm, but give a warning."

Luna, the silver-haired Sister of Fate picked up where Phoebe left off. "You father is looking for you, Diana. Your grandmother has tried to delay him, given him things to distract his attention, but he is still looking for you."

Diana glared, swiftly turned her back to the sisters, and shut down the last camera that had provided the audio the department had wanted. "I told him years ago he is not forgiven, and he is not forgiven now."

Selene nods. "I empathise with your righteous anger, child, but his new offer is...problematic."

"You must let him find you, Diana," Luna pleaded, well, as much as the Weird Sisters pleaded with anyone. "He has threatened this very island, and with the Prince living in this building, we cannot allow his threats to come through."

Diana frowned. While most would've protested that her father was merely a trickster and shape-shifter, Diana realised how much chaos a trickster could cause in New York. "Fine. He can find me, but I will not leave this island. If he wants to talk, he can talk to me himself." Diana sighed, shaking her head. "Please, people are beginning to be worried that there are more gargoyles, _harmful_ gargoyles. Don't allow anyone to see you for a while, alright?"

Phoebe nodded. "Understood. Good night, Diana."

Diana nodded in return. "Thank you. Good night, sisters."

* * *

**Yep. Diana knows the Weird Sisters. The plot's getting a little predictable now, isn't it? I'll probably being updating about once a month, usually on a Friday, now that school is beginning to wind down. Apologies for an inconvenience. **


	5. Chapter 5: We Almost Blow Up a Bridge

**Chapter Five: We almost blow up a bridge**

Diana was cold and distant after her meetings with Xanatos and the Weird Sisters, and she kept rubbing that bracelet of hers. Elisa tried to keep her voice casual as she asked the rookie, "Where'd you get that?"  
Diana was startled, banging her head against the car window. "Oh, this," replies, embarrassed, as she now rubs her head. "A present from my grandmother when I was younger. It's my habit to rub at it when I'm thinking of complicated things."  
Elisa raised an eyebrow. "Like what? You know my secrets now, Diana, it's only fair I know something about you."  
Diana's grey eyes were dark and cold in the reflection of the window. "My dad and I don't have the best relationship. He was...almost never around and I was mostly raised by my grandmother and cousins, since Mom died at childbirth."  
Elisa didn't push, which Diana was grateful for. However, she did say, "You know, I almost recognise that accent. Where are you from?"  
"Canada," was her automatic answer. Diana clammed up for the rest of the ride, until, as they were nearing the precinct, a call came in over the radio.  
"All responding units, there's a disturbance at the Brooklyn Bridge. Gargoyles are involved, as well as... Well, we can't see him clearly. The Big Guy keeps calling him 'Raven'. Violence seems imminent."  
Diana's grey eyes were getting wider by the second, and Elisa didn't even need to be told, she simply sped down the road that would lead them to the monument as fast as her red Corvette would allow.  
Elisa swerved to a stop next to Goliath and stepped out to stand by him. Diana almost did the same, until the personage in the mist cried out.  
"You know where she is, Goliath!"  
"I do not know any child of yours!" The gargoyle roared in reply.  
"Liar!" A green bolt of magical energy shot clean through one of the support beams, and the bridge began to tilt.  
Hastily, Diana began to weave a spell she'd never tried before. She was really glad that Grandmother had at least tried to teach it to her all those years before. It was going to be a major power drain, but she didn't care. The topaz at her wrist began to glow, and Diana winced. She had never had to dip into that supply of power before. This could get messy.  
And it did, though it was no fault of Diana's. The minute the shield went up, Raven's second energy bolt thundered against it. The effect was immediate. Diana could feel the bridge rock sickeningly, and a blinding light obscured her vision before pain spiked through her head. Diana couldn't feel anything after for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

**Chapter Six: Interrogation**

* * *

The only clear thought that Diana had after the short span of oblivion was that whatever she was laying on was immeasurably comfortable. Soft but firm and warm but not smothering.

After this thought, however, Diana's eyes opened and her senses came back to her all at once. Her head throbbed with pain, which was probably all of the magical backlash from the explosion. The rest of her body was unharmed, but Diana was clad in a too-big white cotton sweatshirt and long, baggy fleece pants.  
She sat up, and discovered that the bed she lay on was about queen size, and far more luxurious than her apartment. On the beside table lay a letter written on plain notebook paper, which looked pretty out of place in the spacious bedroom.

Diana smiled as she realised that the swirling, easygoing cursive was Elisa's, though the Canadian frowned at the words on the page. It was dated three days after the explosion, and so Diana had assumed that she's been unconscious for about that long.

"Three days?" Diana murmured in disbelief.

"Four days now." The sudden voice caused Diana to flinch, but her shoulders relaxed a little when she saw that it was Owen Burnett. However, she tensed again as he continued, "It must have been an immensely powerful spell to cause that much magical backlash."

Diana turned to the man with a blank face, hiding the disbelief she felt. "What would you know about magic, Mr. Burnett?"

To Diana's surprise, his lips almost curled into a smirk as he replied, "More than you might think, Detective."

The stoic look returned, however, as he said, "Mister and Mrs. Xanatos, Detective Maza, and the Gargoyles are waiting for you outside in the castle courtyard. Are you ready to meet them?"

Diana slid out of bed onto her feet, cautiously shifting her weight, masking her nervousness. She had never planned to tell anybody about the magic, at least not for another few decades. Now she was on her way to explain the whole story to a clan of gargoyles, the richest man in America, his wife the kickass former criminal, the best cop in all of New York, and a potentially magical being. The very definition of messy.

She followed Owen through the windings of the inner castle before emerging in the courtyard that Diana had seen last night, though now populated with more gargoyles than she had seen the previous night. The lavender female she'd seen the other night was the only female, and in addition to her and Goliath, there were three males who looked perhaps teenaged in gargoyle years, and another who couldn't be more than seventy in gargoyle years. Xanatos's wife Fox was no less intimidating with a three year old in her arms than she was dressed in leather armor, which Diana equated mostly to the fox tattoo over her eye.  
Diana stood at military rest position, her hands clasped together at the small of her back and her feet spread evenly. She refused to meet the eyes of everyone standing in front of her, feeling vaguely like a prisoner on death roll.

Elisa, predictably, is the first one to break formation. "How did you make that shield?"

"Magic," was of course Diana's simple answer. "I'm a halfling, trained from birth by my grandmother. You know all about Oberon and his children, I know, given young Alex here and the Weird Sisters and what you said on the bridge to...to Raven."

"If you had that power, why would you be a police detective?" That question was from Xanatos, which really didn't surprise Diana at all, given what she knew about his character.

"It seemed like that was the most interesting thing to do in New York City. You get to see the whole city that way," Diana admitted. "And it seemed like something I would excel at as a mortal."

"If I may, and please answer truthfully Miss Levesque," Owen began, "How old are you?"

Diana smiled mischievously at the question. "You don't ask a lady how old she is, Mr. Burnett," she teased lightly. However, her shoulders fell a little and her grey eyes looked tired. "Around 250. I lost count in the late 1800s."

The reaction to that never got old. It wasn't like Diana often told people the truth about how old she was, but in this century the reactions were even more amusing than usual. Owen Burnett, that enigma of a man, looked satisfied, as if that legitimately the answer he was looking for.

"So you are immortal then, Miss Levesque?" Owen continued while the other castle inhabitants were still speechless.

Diana shrugged, nervously twisting the topaz on her bracelet. "I haven't aged a day since the early 1700s, the first time someone tried to kill me. So, I suppose, yes. From what I can tell, the source of that power is from this," Diana finished, holding up her bracelet adorned wrist.

Fox Xanatos, was, surprisingly, the first one of the group to break the silence. "Do you know what Raven wants with us?" The ginger-haired woman was calm and serious, and looked Diana straight in the eyes when she talked. Her dark blue eyes were fragile, and Diana suddenly understood. She was afraid. Afraid of Raven and what he might already do with her crazy, upside-down life that already included more than enough threats and magical beings than Fox had been prepared to deal with. Afraid that her son might be in danger, _again _if what Diana had heard was true, and that she might not be able to protect him again.

Diana's heart hurt more than a little (and she was sure that it showed,) when she struggled to look the woman in the eyes and had to say with a quiet and tired voice, "With you? Nothing except me. With me? I have honestly no idea."

"Power? An artifact that can preserve life indefinitely is surely a tempting possession," Goliath suggested, trying not to look pointedly at Xanatos.

"When was the last time either of you spoke on kind terms, lass? Why is it you speak about him so bitterly?" asked the older-looking gargoyle, who's name, Diana realised, she still didn't know.

"Raven and I have never actually spoken to each other," Diana admitted, staring resolutely at one of the trees. "Our relationship was simple. I was an accident, and he tried to kill my mother."

* * *

**So...yeah. I'm sorry. I've had a bad case of writer's block concerning this story, and I feel even more guilty when I think about how long the wait for Chapter Seven will be, because I literally planned the last few lines as I was posting this. I took an idea, ran with it, and now I have very little idea where I'm running too. To be fair, this is the first fanfiction I've every written that has actually made it past Chapter Three, so success already. Thank you for your support and eagerness to hear more, and the 5 reviews I have so far.**

**EDIT (7/13/15): Next Chapter will be called "Dreams..." and chapter 8 is titled "...and Disasters." Chapter 7 has about four paragraphs written. That's all the update I can give you. Your patience has been very encouraging. Also, Sonar, thank you for your suggestion. Writing it that way makes a lot of sense, and though I do like the attitude on DeviantArt, I didn't really like the format the last time I published a story there.  
**


End file.
